A Day In The Life Of A Woman
by meow-chan the ninja
Summary: The Naruto guys get a mission from tsunade. They have to infultrait a facility were sick twisted men sell a womans virginity to the highest bidder. They have to get enough evidence to shut the place down, and make sure they dont get sold themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The day in the life of a woman.

I do not own naruto or its characters.

Also this story takes place in kind of modern times with awesome ninja.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sasuke mumbled as he and the others guys stood in Tsunades office. She sat there on her overly large chair with a smirk plastered of her young looking face.

"I'm not joking Sasuke, your going to have to do this, all of you will."

She looked over at all the guys in her office. That included Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, Guy, Asuma, and Baki.

"Naruto here will teach you all the sexy-jutsu and I will make some changes once your able to maintain being a woman... dismissed!

"But Tsunade-sama we're teachers do we absolutely have to do this-"

"Yes Kakashi."

Why can't the girls do it?" the whine of Naruto who despite being overjoyed that he was going to be teaching his rival _and_ teacher, was stilled displeased.

"Naruto they can't do it because they already are undercover at a different location!" came the frustrated replay from Tsunade who rubbed her temples... she thought it was a simple thing really…the mission. The mission was this.

The guys had to disguise themselves as girls and go into a facility that was making child pornography and sexually abusing women. All they had to do was get in a few pictures some evidence and maybe a tape recording! It wasn't that hard! Tsunade had already done a mission similar to this with her old teammate's way back when.

She once again dismissed the guys to let them go off and train for the on coming mission in two weeks time. The guys were convinced they could copy naruto technique, learn to get used to the extra weight in the front, get new outfits and work on their acting. It seemed like no big deal.

Tsunade didn't tell the guys the changes she was going o do because she knew they would refuse otherwise, but she had to do it because little did they no that the place they were going undercover to held none other the Temari, Sakura, Shizune, Ino, and Ten-Ten. The other girls managed to escape but were in the E.R. because of it. Tsunade nervously played with her sake glass. She was worried sick about the girls, Shizune; the woman she had come to feel was like a sister to her. She had to get her back because that's what big sisters do; they look out for the younger siblings. Once the evidence was secured she could send reinforcements.

Okay this is my first story so please review. Also I'll make the next one soon…there's also going to be a **slight** bashing of Ino in the next one. It will only be slight.


	2. sexyjutsu training starts now!

Sexy-jutsu training starts now!

Also just so you know the guys are all between 16-18 except for the old guys who are well, older.

First Shikamaru!

I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

Naruto stood in front of the overly lazy Shikamaru. He kept giggling because Tsunade told him he could get anything, **anything **he needed to complete this mission, so he got swim suit magazines, porno books, and tapes. This pleased kakashi a great amount. Shikamaru was first up.

"Okay Shikamaru watch this." Naruto quickly did the hind signs with great speed and was soon transformed into his overly busty porn-star-to-be body.

"You try now"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru did the hand signs fairly slow and, being the geniuses, he is, turned into a woman with messy brown hair, a-cup breast and was in a kimono.

"Shikamaru! Don't you want to be bustier maybe?"

"no." Shikamaru turned back int0o his own form. He already had the jutsu down. So with a few goodbyes he strolled back to his home to practice, and to have his mom by he some clothes.

NEXT THE VERY CHUBBY CHOUJI!

Naruto sighed as he looked at his overly pudgy friend.

"Come on! Put down your chips!"

"But I'm hungry!"

After much nagging and pleading Chouji finally started to pay attention, but he was still miffed.

"Now do these hand signs" naruto slowly did the hand sighs and Chouji did them to only to change into a fatter version of Konohamarus first shot at the sexy jutsu. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Come on let's go do research…man I never thought id say that…"

Naruto pulled out the latest edition of swimsuit model magazines and showed Chouji. Chouji drooled with naruto and soon they had a mini river of spit. They tried the jutsu again.

"Here we go Chouji!"

Chouji quickly imitated the hand signs and changed. Another failed attempt. Naruto once again slapped his forehead.

"Okay Chouji, just think of the woman of your dreams covered in your favorite food okay? Change into her!"

Chouji drooled slight changed and there were Chouji had stood was a slight pudgy woman with her carrot colored hair split in the middle from a headband. Chouji looked pretty good. Naruto mentally cheered. Chouji changed back from loss of energy. Naruto helped him home.

Meanwhile at the "bad place"

Temari looked at her holding cell. It was like a jail. There were no windows the walls and floors were stone, and the doors had bars. The only nice thing about the place was the food, and the bed inside. She growled at the memory of being brought here.

FLASHBACK

_Temari, after being separated form the others, was thrown into a cell by her now free flowing and tangled hair. The man with the gruesome teeth and overly fine suit that she was supposed to call "master" pointed tom her comfy looking bed._

"_We wouldn't want our girls to be crippled see. No one wants a crippled woman with them see. No one wants to here you whine about a sore back see." He pointed an overly ringed hand at the tray of gourmet food._

"_Wouldn't want you to starve see. We also don't want you to fat see. You get to fat we'll take your food away see. You stay here on this cage see. You wait for someone to come and look at you see. They'll come in a few hours see. They'll examine you to determine your price see. If you're a vir-"he didn't get to finish the sentence as Temari had tackled him down to the ground and snapped his arm on her knee like a stick. He yelled and the guards shoved her off._

"_You'll pay for that-"_

"_See" she said in a mocking tone. As far as she was concerned any man who tried anything would get is balls torn off, with or without her fan she wasn't going to be pushed around._

END FLASHBACK

Temari sat in a heap o the floor and quietly mumbled to herself.

"No one can control the wing because it is free; I **am** the wind so no one can control me."

END of chapter two .

Please review or message me what you thought. It's my first story, and well, I'm new at this. And positive feedback would be nice…


	3. attention!

I do not own naruto

Okay man, I'm only 13, I suck at spelling but I do my best, and as for the one person that reviewed but made my feel really bad and made my feelings get hurt, I'll explain what happened.

I tried correcting the spelling errors but I missed some. Give me a fucking break! I'm only thirteen! I'm barley going into the eighth grade! I've always had problems with spelling and it's hard for me to concentrate on the errors when my friend comes to school high of pot! I don't do drugs but she did! I was worried okay! So I'm so damn sorry if it was so hard to read! Also my other friend just had fucking surgery! She has crones so I'm always worried about her. My other friends dad at times was trying to get custody of her despite the fact that he has never seen her before! That's only one of the many problems with her! My other friends' dad had been hurting her and now her parents might get a divorce! My great uncle died, so ya I've been busy! Give me a break man!

To explain a little about the story, it takes place in an everyday setting (meaning our time) but the ninjas are ninja/cops. Yes I know everyday people wouldn't allow kids their age to be ninja cops, but they are so deal with it! Tsunade is the top cop ninja of the SVU (special victims unit) of the police force, along with being the top of the CI (criminal intent) unit. She had her girls go under cover to gather information to bring the place down, but they also needed to find out who was running the place. Everything went wrong and now the girls are prisoners, and if it wasn't for the fighting skills they had they would already be raped and other things. Tamari's case is special where they are actually trying to sell her as a slave. So Tsunade doing the only thing that _might_ save the mission is to send the boys down to try and save the girls, and bring the place down. Shizune is Tsunades second in command, and they had been raised closely together so that they were as close as sisters.

Naruto and the guys are going to pose as women and gather information so that they can bring the place down. They don't know the girls are there otherwise they wouldn't focus on the mission. Tsunade thinks that if they can bring the place down she'll get the girls out along with all the others.

I leave on Wednesday for three weeks so ill try and work on a draft while I'm away. I hope you now understand what's going on and hope that you will review and leave a nice comment! Also my friend who smoked pot moved away to Alaska so I don't know what happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4 im not wearing that!

I do not own Naruto; if I did I would make Baki do the chicken dance.

Thanks to all who keep reading, it makes me feel needed. No idea on pairing quite yet actually…. But there will be pairings soon enough. And ill do the next issue later. Sorry it took so long.

CHAPTER THREE: I AM NOT WEARING THAT!

Naruto was in his female form as he walked down to the market that day. Behind him was none other than the entire group of guys, also female. In front of naruto was Tsunade herself with ton-ton at her heals. Why were they out in a huge group? They were buying clothes of course! Shikamaru had gotten drug along when his mom heard about it. With them all was a good amount of money from their savings, and a good amount from the government it's self. Apparently the police have been trying to crack this case for a long while. Naruto was more than happy to shop for clothing, but the rest were less than thrilled.

"Come on _girls_ lets go into here." Tsunade said smiling as she proceeds to drag them all into a low profile store, making the guys happy because then people wouldn't see them. Unknown to them is the fact that this is where **Tsunade** herself shopped, and we all know what sort clothes she wears. She hurriedly went over to a group of girls waiting for them to arrive.

"Okay here we are girls! These guys need a makeover and quick!" Tsunade happily said. The girls looked at them and immediately their eyes lit up.

(Think of Ayame from fruits basket when they were picking outfits for Tohru)

FIRST BAKI, KAKASHI, ASUMA, IRUKA!

One of the older girls had drug the older "women" away. Kakashi having to suppress the urge to flirt was the first on the list.

"Okay what's your name miss?" the girl asked as she looked at different items"

"I'm Cathy" was the simple replay from Kakashi.

"Alright let's see what we have for you!"

The young woman ran into the back squealing with excitement. Kakashi could feel in his bones that something wasn't right. The woman came back with her arms full of clothing.

"Go try these on and then come out so we can see how they look!" the woman look absolutely pleased with herself. Kakashi went in and sadly removed bolth his masks. He put on skinny jeans and a tube top with fishnet arm warmers. He slowly came out absolutely humiliated. But he tried, **tried**, not to show it but to no prevail. He looked extremely embarrassed while the other "woman" tried not to get a nosebleed. The woman that had chosen the outfit squealed in delight.

"It's perfect, perfect! You must get it!" she squealed again and jumped in multiple circles around poor kakashi.

"Okay I'll get it" kakashi said looking downright sadden at having to leave his masks home for the mission. After wards they squealing women made him try in multiple outfits but one kakashi absolutely refused to wear. You could here his protests across the store.

"I feel all exposed!" he said face was incredibly red, but not as red as hinatas could get.

Gai laughed and gave poor kakashi a thumbs up

"Ah my rival you look oddly beautiful!" which made the other men look oddly at Gai. After thirty more minutes kakashi was done and the only thing broken was his pride.

Meanwhile at the "bad place"

Tenten was sitting on the cold hard floor. She, like Temari, resisted and got herself thrown in her. When they tried to drag her out she quickly grabbed a fallen stone and put all her force into throwing hitting the mans area. Before he kneeled over she heard a satisfying crack of the mans pelvic bone. She grinned "the grin" that even Neji was afraid of. It was the one she wore when she was about to beat the guys senseless or when she get a new weapon. The men of course didn't know that but they learned when she threw and always hit on target anything she could get her hands on. She screamed curses at thee men that would make even Hidan blush. She retreated to the far wall of her cell when a man with a teaser came to close.

"Ill die before I let them take me" she muttered after they left. With that she had a long paranoid night.


End file.
